You don't need to hear my love
by Kurumaka
Summary: "His name is Tyler." "Pleased to meet you." His voice was smooth and pleasant. It made my stomach flutter. This hadn't happened in a long time. No one captured my attention like he did in months. And he managed it in a record time of three minutes. [SKYLOX, Deafl!Deadlox HS AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Adam! Adam!"

I groggily opened my eyes at the sound of my teacher's voice. He was glaring at me, no doubt ready to throw the chalk he was holding at me. Shit, I fell asleep. Again.

I couldn't supress a yawn. The teacher rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

"As I was saying, Adam, we have a new student." Only when he said it, I noticed a petite boy standing beside the teacher. He had shoulder length brown hair and his visible eye, the one not hidden behind his bangs, was chocolate coloured. He was wearing a V-neck white short sleeved shirt and dark jeans with white converses. But the thing that stood out the most were his black headphones with green squares that seemed to glow slightly. Straining my eyes slightly I proved myself right; they were glowing.

My jaw fell slack and I probably looked like an idiot.

His brows furrowed and he looked concerned and he turned to the teacher and asked something, though I couldn't make out what it was. The teacher laughed - What did he say? This guy never laughs! - and waved his hand dismissively. He said something, though I couldn't make out anything else than "He's fine."

The guy nodded and kept watching the teacher intently as he continued.

"His name is Tyler."

"Pleased to meet you." His voice was smooth and pleasant. It made my stomach flutter.

This hadn't happened in a long time. No one captured my attention like he did in months. And he managed it in a record time of three minutes.

"The seat next to Adam is free. You can sit with him. I hope he doesn't fall asleep again." The last part was mumbled, though loud enough for me to hear. My eye twitched as the classroom erupted in laughter. The only one not laughing was the new guy - Tyler, I reminded myself - who just raised an eyebrow and quietly seated himself next to me.

The teacher continued his lesson like nothing happened. Tyler pulled a notebook out of his messenger bag along with a pencil and started to doodle on the first page he found empty. I couldn't help but watch him. By the end of period he had a page full of scribbles. Some were in anime style - there was an angel with shackles and a highly detailed doodle of a young boy in a hospital bed, gazing out of the window next to him - but most of them were in the unmistakable blocky style that I knew so good. He drew Steve dodging an arrow from a skeleton, a character that strongly resembled himself holding a sword and blocking a zombie and also a creeper, well, creeping up on an unsuspecting villager.

He was pretty good with his pencil, I had to say.

I nudged his arm lightly. He instantly turned to me, his drawings forgotten already.

"What is it?" he asked, his soft voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you like Minecraft?" Even if I knew the answer, it was better to ask, after all, I can't just tell him I've been watching him the whole period.

"Yeah." he said.

His eyes never left my face, his whole attention was on me. That knowledge made me smile.

"Do you want to play with me sometime?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Sure."

"Oh. By the way, I'm Adam." I nearly forgot about politeness.

He chuckled. "I'm Tyler, but most of the people call me Ty."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he hesitantly shook it.

Never would've I said this new kid would become so dear to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it!

I've made a friend. I've made a friend.

His name was Adam, he had dark chocolate coloured hair with a small ponytail on the back of his head, but I couldn't make out his eyes because he was wearing dark sunglasses. I have to say, though, they did look really good on him.

I guess it did good that I've kept quiet. I could do this. No one had to know I couldn't hear them. I would just pretend.

I'm good at that.

—-

After school, Adam invited me over to his home to play Minecraft. I couldn't say no.

His apartment was big, and from what I knew, he lived alone. He had a big ass TV, few consoles and a really expensive computer set-up.

He must've noticed me staring (I must've looked like an idiot, because I certainly felt like one.), because he chuckled (I think.) and said "Parents are loaded."

I felt myself nodding and following him as he brought a second chair in front of his computer.

He sat down in his and patted the one he just brought. I sat next to him and watched him as he started it up.

I really hope he won't think I'm a weirdo (Even though I am.) because I keep looking at him. I just want to know if he says anything.

I will admit it, he attracted me. His good looks were one thing, but the way he accepted me in the first hour really touched me. I might be because I've kept quiet about my deafness.

I my previous school everyone kept away from me, just because I couldn't hear them. Well, that was not really the full truth. In my days, I learned to read peoples' lips. You wouldn't believe how that helped things. It took a lot of time, but it was worth it. Oh so worth it. But on the other hand, I was probably better off not knowing what they were saying.

From my daydream, I could make out Adam asking me if I'm ready. I nodded. Thanks, instincts.

—-

He made a new world and before I knew it, we had a diamond armour. It was close to dawn by then. I quickly checked my phone. 3 new messages from mom.

'Where are you?'

'Text me if anything happens :)'

'Be back by nightfall or I'll start to really worry'

I had to smile at that. She was so overprotective. But I guess it was normal given the circumstances.

"I think I'll go hone." I said.

"Sure. Lemme open the door for you." his lips read. I nodded and he even walked with me home. It was a little harder to listen to him in the dimmed light, but I managed, with a few mistakes.

At my porch step, for a second, it looked like he was going to kiss me. But he didn't, because he probably isn't gay and stuff like that only happens in movies.

Mom welcomed me with a hug and asked me where I've been.

"With a friend." I replied.

For a second there, she looked like a crazed fangirl, because I'm sure she squealed. Though I couldn't be really sure.

Our poor neighbours.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky/Adam's POV  
As I kept walking along the road, I couldn't help but remember how grateful Ty looked the whole way to his house. He watched me intently the whole time and seemed to miss some things that I said, which led to me wondering what he was thinking about. One thing that I couldn't not recall was the atmosphere when we were by his porch step.  
It was like… He was expecting something. Or wanted to say something.  
The first two scenes that ran through my mind made me both blush and nearly burst out laughing. Me grabbing him and passionately kissing him like in all those cliche movies - being the 'blush' one - and then my brain conjured a picture of the "Gaaaaaaay" seal - being the 'burst out laughing' one.  
He probably wanted to thank me for befriending him even when he joined mid-term. That sounded more legit than him wanting a kiss from me. I made a mental note to introduce him to my other friends as I had a feeling he would get along with everybody.  
I unconsciously nodded my head. I imagined Ty talking with all of my friends. The picture was perfect, but it sparked a feeling that I couldn't really place in my chest.  
I unlocked the door to my apartment and flopped myself onto the couch after taking off my shoes. My eyelids fluttered closed, but I could make out a noise coming from my room.  
Right. I didn't even shut down the computer.  
I begrudgingly made my way over to my room after a quick inner argument if it was really worth it. I decided that yes, it was worth it to sleep on my soft bed instead of the couch.  
With a few practiced clicks, my computer was shutting down and I was free to flop myself onto my yellow sheets. Last thing on my mind was, (not) surprisingly, Ty's cute face. I didn't even have time to question my thought process.

Ty's POV  
I've been sketching into my notebook for the past fifteen minutes, every once in a while looking up to see it Adam, or Sky - which was his Minecraft username that I found both immersely cute and cool - came. No such luck. Though people were giving me weird glances when I did look up. I didn't look for long enough to see what they were saying, unfortunately. Maybe it was for the best.  
I could feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Adam standing next to me, his brow furrowed.  
"You were ignoring me," I read from his lips.  
He thought I ignored him! My brain started to malfunction trying to come up with some sort of answer that would explain that I, in fact, didn't ignore him in the slightest. Quite the opposite, actually.  
"Sorry. Just thinking about some sketches." I grinned sheepishly at him, desperately hoping he'd fall for it.  
His brow stayed furrowed for a moment longer, but them he smiled and tugged me up by my bicep. "I'm gonna introduce you to my friends." he said and I see his dedication. Not even the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach could change his mind. I tucked the notebook into my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder before he drug me out of the classroom and into specific direction.  
I had no idea where we were, but he obviously had. I could spot a small group of people Sky was heading to bundled in front of a bunch of lockers.  
He stopped in front of them, all eyes present turning to us and their chatter slowly dying.  
"Hi guys. This is Ty, he's new here." Adam said with a smile. I turned my head to look at the people as they did the same, their eyes scanning over me.  
Oh god.  
They were judging me!


	4. Chapter 4

Sky/Adam's POV  
I saw Seto and Fluffy interestedly look at Ty's headphones, Dawn smile and introduce herself and Jason watching him intently. Fluffy went in for a handshake, but was pushed aside by a late frog that decided to join us at last. Jerome sent Kermit a nasty glare and shook hands with Ty after Seto introduced himself in a silent manner.  
Ty, however, looked fidgety and kinda… Scared? I couldn't tell really, since I've only known him for a day.  
"Do you wear those headphones all the time?" Dawn asked, fascinated by their soft green light. They were cordless, so I could only imagine they how many batteries they used.  
"Uh… Yeah, pretty much." Ty responded, turning his head slightly to provide Dawn with a better viewing angle, since she couldn't really tear her gaze from those headphones.  
"So, Ty…" Ty's head turned up to gaze at Seto. I liked this about him. He always gave you his full attention when you spoke to him. "Why'd you come mid-term?"  
I could clearly see Ty freezing.

Ty's POV  
I scrambled for a good answer. I couldn't quite tell them I changed schools because everyone avoided me, could I? I didn't want to be an outcast, not after meeting and getting to know Adam.  
"Mom got sent here from work." Close enough.  
I saw… Seto, was it?, nod his head and pick a book from his locker, urging us all into the classroom before it got too late.  
I sat next to Adam, noting that Seto and Dawn had English with us. He smiled at me and I felt my face heat up. I fished my notebook and tried yo take my mind away from Adam by finishing a sketch of mine. It was an angel, standing in front of a bench in a park, his mouth opened in an unheard scream towards a boy sitting on bench.  
Somehow, now that I looked at it, it reminded me of Adam. I shook my head.  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Adam stand up, and so I quickly mimicked him, watching as the teacher walked into the class with a book pressed against his chest and waved one of his hands at us in dismissal.  
I paid close attention to the teacher this time, quickly writing a note to write an essay, because I forgot a lot of stuff like this.  
I nearly missed the little folded square of paper on my side af the desk. I picked it up, unfolded it, and was presented with messy handwriting that I placed as Adam's, according to the grin I saw in the corner of my eye.  
'You wanna play again? We could go to yours today ;)'  
I had to smile as I recalled my mom's words from the previous day.  
"Okay, you know the rules. If you want to, he can come over, sleep over, heck, I don't care, just no fucking if I'm present. Deal? Deal."  
'Sure' I wrote, sliding the paper onto his side of table and turning my attention back to the teacher, though I could've saved the effort. He was turned towards the blackboard, writing something undecipherable. I gave up on trying to read it after the second word, seeing as he already filled half the board.  
I spent the whole day alternating between writing with Adam and paying attention to the teachers (when the faced me), though the only new thing that I learned was Adam's favorite colour.  
It was buttery yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty's POV  
The last bell couldn't come soon enough. I was fidgety, the pencil shaking in my hand, as I gazed at the clock.  
I counted the seconds anxiously.  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Rrrrrring!  
Right on time.  
Adam stood up and threw his stuff into his backpack as I did the same. With this rate, I'll need a new notebook in no time at all. I made a mental note to buy a new one as soon as possible.  
We went to our lockers, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Adam's locker was really close to mine. We stored our books and he went off to talk to his friends for a bit, leaving me to wait for a bit by the entrance.  
Though, I didn't mind it as much as I was probably supposed to.

Adam/Sky's POV  
I jogged over to Dawn, since she still had my phone from when she begged me to lend it to her because I had unlimited internet.  
"Hey guys." She was standing with Seto and Frog and Fluffy, talking about something or another.  
"Hey." She smiled at me, showing off her pearly white teeth. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just need my phone." I said.  
"Oh." She started grabbing her pockets frantically. "Riight." she chuckled nervously.  
"You have it, right?" I raised an eyebrow, my patience wearing thin. I was sure Ty's was as well. I didn't want to leave him waiting. Not longer than nesesary, anyway.  
"Of course I do!" She lashed at me with a glare, continuing to look through her pockets.  
Finally, after a few minutes that felt very long, even with the aid of Kermit's try to start a conversation (which didn't really work), Dawn fished the phone out of her purse with a laugh. She handed it to me as she nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Heheh. Sorry 'bout that." she said sheepishly.  
I sighed and pocketed the phone. "Don't worry about it." I said as I hurried to Ty who was waiting by the entrance, looking bored and playing with his own phone.  
When he raised his eyes and saw me, the boredom fell from his face and he shoved the smartphone into his pocket. He smiled at me and I felt really bad for making him wait.  
"Let's go?" he asked.  
"Yup." I had to resist grabbing his hand as we made our way outside.

Ty house was nice from the outside, but even nicer on the inside. It had this homey feel about it, I had a hard time believing they just moved here. Even harder with the added smell of cookies.  
Ty's mother greeted us with a smile, already holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. I guess Ty texted her while he waited. She offered them to us, along with a comment about how they were buttery.  
The tray made its way upstairs with us.  
Ty was giggling the whole way as I stuffed my face with them, their buttery goodness melting in my mouth. Damn, were they majestic!  
Ty started up his computer, the Minecraft wallpaper greeting up. He ran Minecraft and quickly typed in his password. He made a world and I noticed two things.  
Firstly, Ty liked to silence his computer.  
Secondly, his IGN was Deadlox.  
I found that immersely cute, as I knew his last name is Lox. ((Is that right? IDK.))  
We kept playing, but he forced me to take the controls, saying he liked to watch other people say. I didn't quite believe him, but he said it with such a cute smile that I could feel my heart ache.  
He mostly watched me instead of the screen, and in some occasions, it made me even die. Well, him, seeing as I was playing his character.  
His mom texted him a few times, asking if we wanted anything, and came up into the room once to bring in a bowl of more buttery cookies. She took the tray from before and left giggling as I started stuffing my face with them.

Ty's POV  
My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it to see a new text from mom.  
'He's so cute ;)'  
I could feel my face heating as I quickly erased the message and shoved the phone as far down my pocket as it would go.  
Adam stayed for diner, but then excused himself and refused to allow me to even walk home with him.  
I played with the leftover cookies, unwillingly forcing them down my throat. My mom wouldn't stop with the little comments about Adam.  
Thankfully she started after he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ty/Deadlox's POV

But, unfortunately for me, she wouldn't stop. If I looked away from her, she would start spamming me texts and the vibrations were really annoying, especially only on one leg. I slammed the phone onto the table, but not with enough force to break it.

When she didn't stop even then, I resorted to throwing all the delicious, buttery cookies I could get my hands on at her. She just laughed and proceeded to throw them back at me, minus the one she caught with her teeth (which I was absolutely stunned by) (then again, so was she). And so our food battle began and we were soon wreaking havok in the small kitchen, pasta and beans and peas flying everywhere.

When I had pasta behind my ears and my hair was stuffed with peas and carrots and who knows what she put into the mix, we both held our hand up in an unthreatening manner. She had carrots sticking out of her fluffy brown hair, similar to my own, her clothes were stained by ketchup that I somehow managed to get from the fridge and her thin glasses were balancing crookedly on the tip of her nose.

We both laughed at the same time, desperately holding our stomachs and the kitchen table to not just fall onto the stained tiles. She waved her hand at me, trying very hard to mouth 'go take a shower' and succeeding, although with a few wheezes.

I made sure to bring her the mop and bucked from the bathroom upstairs, saving her at least the effort of going up and down the stairs.

I turned the water to pleasantly hot and peeled off my clothes, which I simply threw into the laundry basket sitting innocently beside the door.

I sunk into the water that reached half the tube by the ((Don't ask me how.)) time I was stripping. This was, by far, the best day I've ever had.

Adam/ Sky's POV

I walked down the barely illuminated streets, glad I've convinced Ty to stay at home. The wind was chilly and he would probably not even take a hoodie or something and catch a cold.

Yup. Not happening.

I fumbled with the key to my apartment, finally opening the door, yawning as soon as I stepped into the dark hallway. I set my backpack against a wall and made my way over to the kitchen. I was tired as all hells, but I figured that if I ate now, I didn't have to be hungry in the morning.

Yeah, logic!

I popped two toasts into the toaster and searched the fridge for the butter I knew I had. I always have butter, the question is just finding it.

I found it in the back of the fridge just as the toast jumped up. Sometimes I'm awesome. I spread thick layer of it onto the toasts and stuffed my face with one, carrying the other into my room to turn the computer on.

I wasn't even tired anymore.

I checked my Skype to see a message from Quentin.

'You up for some sumotory?' It read.

'Heck yeah I am!'


	7. Chapter 7

Ty/Deadlox's POV  
The next day, Sky and some of his friends, namely Quentin and Jerome, were late and generally looked like shit. When I asked him if he's okay, he replied that he's just tired, 'cause they stayed up late yesterday.  
I laughed and called him an idiot for doing it on weekday, but in reality, I've been up until three AM. I wasn't tired, neither physically nor mentally. I've been laying in my bed with bedside lamp on and I've been colouring in the sketch from the previous day. It still wasn't completely done.  
I still had to shade the angel's wings and the boy's hair, but other than that, the picture was pretty much completed. I really liked it, too. I was glad I've drawn it on clean paper. Most of the sketches I like are drawn on lined paper, so if I coloured them, it'd look… Not as good as I'd like.  
I was planning to finish it on sociology, since we never did anything there, anyway. The periods went by quickly, Sky was called on for sleeping a few times, making the other classmates burst out laughing. I didn't laugh though. He looked really cute sleeping with his arms as a pillow, not funny.  
Thanks to watching Sky's sleeping face, I managed to miss a few years of World War II. But it was worth it, in my opinion.

Sky/Adam's POV  
A chalk woke me up as it hit my forehead.  
Again.  
I've been trying to stay awake, but I just couldn't manage. I swore to never stay up until half past five ever again, no matter what Quentin or Jerome say. I swear, the two of them are going to be the death of mine. At least Jason and Mitch had the right mind and left after eleven.  
Looking over to my left, I saw Ty exchange pieces of paper with the two of them. I had to smile. He was so sure he'd get rejected by his classmates, when in reality the opposite happened.  
I folded my arms again, sending the teacher a nasty glare, and closed my eyes again. Stupid Frog and Fluffy.

I found myself standing in a long dark around, there was nothing aside from a single door on the opposite side of the corridor.  
I remembered this.  
This was a part of a game guys made me play. Those idiots knew I hate horror games, but they made me play Amnesia. Raising my lantern a bit higher to provide myself with a bit bigger circle of light, I cursed their names all the way to the door.  
I stopped in front of it. I diched the game when I got to this part, so I had no idea what's beyond that door. I gulped and gripped the handle tightly. I slowly pulled it down and opened the door.  
I saw white. Blinding white and then…  
I woke up.  
Well, that was anticlimactic.  
I yawned and stretched, momentarily taken back by no yelling. I took a look to the teacher's table. No one. Hm. It must be sociology then.  
Ty was holding a grey and a white pencil and was hunched over his notebook. I looked over his shoulder to see the sketch I've already seen before - but his time coloured.  
The angels wings looked absolutely real. How long must've it taken Ty to shade it? I couldn't tell, I've never been any good at drawing, but I was always able to cherish a nice piece of art.  
The angel's eyes were obscured by his thick tuft of hair that Ty coloured a beautiful shade of brown, his mouth looked 3D and I could just about see how his hands trembled.  
The boy sitting on the bench had also brown hair, though his was a shade lighter, resembling chocolate. He head tears freaking down his face and even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell they were puffy and red. His hands also looked like they were trembling as he held them on his thighs.  
I was wondering what inspired Ty to draw a scene like this. Even now, he looked deep in thought, chewing on the end of his white pencil.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam/Sky's POV

I watched as Ty did some finishing touches on the angel's wings and then he blew on the page and closed the notebook. He turned to look at me, confused.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You draw really well." Ty blushed a beautiful shade of pink and looked away, mumbling something that sounded like 'thanks'.

"Hey, Ty?" I asked when he turned back to me.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna play Minecraft with me and others later?"

Ty's eyes glazed over and he shook his head, saying he already had to do something else.

—-

He said the exact same thing every time I asked him. He had no problem with coming over to mine or with me or even others coming over to his, but everytime I suggested that we could play online, he just refused. Just always said he was doing something else, or going somewhere.

I really bugged me the first few weeks, but now I was just plain curious. What did he do all the time?

—-

Ty's POV

Adam wanted me to play with them.

Again.

I felt really bad for turning him down everytime, but I just couldn't play with them. They Skyped, and what would I do in a Skype call? I was also feeling really bad, because Adam's hopeful face always fell when I said 'no'. It made me feel like the worst person in the universe. I didn't want to upset people! Especially not Adam!

I sighed.

He was just writing a note to Jason, which clearly read 'no'. Another pang of guilt as he passed it to him and I saw Jason's face fall, too. Then Seto, Quentin and Jerome. They were all so hopeful.

And I crushed their hope (and probably mood, too) again.


	9. Chapter 9

TP's POV

The next day Sky didn't ask, nor did anyone else. Guilt pooled in Ty's stomach, making him slightly dizzy and at one point, even hurl into one of the school toilets. That made him feel even worse, so much that he could barely even keep his eyes open, so the teacher, seeing that, sent him to the infirmary.

The nurse sent him home, telling him to drink some water and not eat anything heavy like a fast food, rest a bit, and that he'd be in a "tip-top form in no time".

The walk home took him thrice the time it normally would, his feet refusing to lift themselves from the pavement, so they just rubbed the asphalt. His mom greeted him with a cup of tea that she forced into his hands the exact same moment he took off his hoodie. It smelled like forest fruit and she put extra sugar in, just as he liked it. He took it gratefully, thanking his mother as he made his way upstairs.

He fell onto the covers, half full cup of tea set on his nightstand, and clutched his stomach, although it did not help at all. He fell asleep moments after he felt his phone vibrate.

—-

Sky's POV

Ever since Ty was excused, I've been really anxious and I could see the others noticed. Seto threw a balled up piece of paper at and I caught it before it could hit me in the face as was his intent. I uncrumpled it and in Seto's neat cursive, there was written "Go see his after school, idiot". I couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto my face as I crumpled the paper again and threw it back at Seto, missing him by literally inches and hitting the back of Kermit's head.

—-

He was jogging down the streets, the usual 15 minute walk only taking 10 with his speed. He stood in front of Ty's house, pressing the bell. Ty's mother opened the door and looked down on me while wiping off her hands with a paper towel. She was obviously surprised but ushered me inside anyway.

She went to the kitchen and started stirring something, by the smell of it they were having spaghetti for diner. She smiled at me sweetly and motioned with her hand to the counter where two mugs were seated.

"Can you please take the tea to Tyler, I need to stir this. You can take the second one if you like tea," I nodded, carefully picking up the two mugs and climbed the stairs, which was more challenging than I previously thought with two full mugs.

I managed to open Ty's door with my elbow, don't even ask me how, and set the two mugs on the bedside table, next to another one, still half-full, but freezing cold now. Ty was sleeping, curled up into a small ball, clutching a pillow like one would an arm. I had to smile at the sight, he was too cute!

I picked up the cold cup and left to take it back downstairs. After coming back up, now with a buttery cookie in my mouth, I called to Ty while opening the curtains.

"Ty, wake up," he didn't even stir.

"Ty, come on, wake up," I went to turn his computer on, thinking we could play Minecraft when he finally woke up. Which he didn't.

"Goddamnit, Ty! Will you wake up already?!" I had enough, how hard of a sleeper can one be? Ty's mother popped her head through the door.

"Adam, sweetie, why are you screaming?" she asked, looking around to see if everything was all right.

"Ty doesn't want to wake up?" I could feel the pout making its way onto my face even though I fought it with all I got.

"Did you only scream at him?" she asked, her eyes morphing into an emotion I've never seen on her.

"Yeah I did," I didn't want to shake him, that just didn't appeal to me.

"Oh, sweetie…" he sat on the edge of Ty's bed, gently grasping his shoulder and shaking him a little. She was, unlike me, absolutely silent.

Ty shifted, lifting his hand to wave it dismissively, but then shot up on the bed, eyes wide. When he did that, I was that much more glad I didn't wake him by shaking. If he did that to me, I'd probably freak out, not that I wasn't then.

By the time I was done ranting in my head, Ty had already calmed down and was rubbing his eyes not unlike a child would. His mom then stood up and left, the door closing after her with a soft _click_.

"Hey, Sky, what are-" he interrupted himself with a yawn, "-you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, you didn't look very good in school."

"Oh," Ty's eyes were fixated on my face, "I'm okay, I was just a bit nauseous." He waved his hand and moved out of the bed. He sat down in his computer chair and typed in his password. I sat next to him and he handled me the mouse, **again**, when he logged in to Minecraft.

"Ty?" I asked, not even having to glance to my left to know he was watching me intently. He responded with a noise that distantly sounded like "what". "How come you didn't even budge when I screamed at you?"

I felt him tense more than I saw him. He was quiet for a moment, and then he said something I'd have never expected.

"Because I couldn't hear you, Adam. I'm deaf."


	10. Chapter 10

Sky/Adam's POV

I could just stare at him like an idiot that I was. He fidgeted in his seat, eyes trained on my face, undoubtedly waiting to see what I say. That's what he was doing all along! He always watched the one he talked to, so he could _see_ what they said! Now that he thought about it, it all made so much more sense.

Ty ignoring everything while he drew, Ty only writing texts, Ty jumping out of his skin whenever someone touched him from behind, warning call or not. All the times he thought Ty was ignoring them, all the times he got so angry he punched Ty's shoulder. Not with much force, but he did, nevertheless.

It now made sense why Ty always refused to Skype and play Minecraft with them online. He couldn't.

Adam felt like the biggest asshole of the whole planet.

—-

Ty's POV

I gulped.

He was just sitting there, hand still on the mouse. My character was being brutally murdered by a skeleton and a spider pouncing on his face. I would've felt bad for him and saved him, but I was far too lost in my own thoughts.

He was just sitting there, staring into nothing, and honestly, it made me nervous. My hands were starting to shake and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Tears welled in my eyes, my pathetic tries to steady my breathing weren't working and I wanted the earth to open and just swallow me like I was. He's probably thinking up some insult right now and wants it to be perfect_or_ he wants to scream at me for not telling him anything.

I couldn't _wait_ for it.

—-

TP's POV

Adam opened his mouth to start the apologizing rant he mentally prepared, but Ty beat him to it.

"I think you should go," It was obvious he was on the verge of tears and was barely holding back the sobs that threatened to escape his bitten lips.

Adam's eyes widened behind his shades and he just kind of gaped at Ty, who was already on his feet. The shorter male was holding the door open, head hung in what looked like shame, but in reality, he was just hiding his face, now stained with tears, from his little crush.

The taller, tanned male in question was currently sporting a worried expression with just a tad bit of confusion. Why was Ty sending him away?

Did he-?

No.

He couldn't have been thinking about Adam being angry, could he?

No, no, no. Why would he even be angry? Because Ty didn't tell them? Sure, he felt like an asshole for doing stuff wrong, but he sure as hell wasn't angry. Quite the opposite, actually. He wanted to go and hug the soul out of Ty, who he just couldn't stand looking so down.

So that's exactly what he did. In no time at all, his arms were wrapped around the petite boy, who was just frozen in his hold, tears streaming down face, shoulders shaking with the unsteady breaths and sobs. He relaxed soon, though, and laid his head on Adam's chest, neither caring that Ty's tears were wetting his shirt. Sky's fingers rubbed small, abstract patterns on his back while Ty's hands locked around Adam's neck.

Knowing he wouldn't get through with talking now, Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to furiously tap the touch screen.

A few seconds later, Ty's phone vibrated in his pocket and he tried rubbing the tears off his face, but it wasn't working, so Adam's hands swatted his away and brushed the liquid track off. Ty's shaky hand produced his smartphone and he could see he had two new messages after the screen lit up.

One was from yesterday, his mom sending it after he disappeared upstairs, "Text if you need anything 3"

The second one was, though, was sent only moments ago, and was from Adam, whose shining name "Sky" (in yellow – buttery- color) stood out over the black background. "You are amazing," it read.

Ty's eyes (watery again) raised to gaze into Adam's. He was caught off guard, though, as he looked into the soft, honey colored irises. Adam took the shades off while he was busy with his phone. There was a barely noticeable tan line on his smiling face, and if Ty was being honest to god, the man before him was the most gorgeous one he'd even seen in his life. And he was leaning down.

Their lips connected gently, and Ty's eyes fluttered closed, little shocks going throughout his body.

When they parted, Adam held his gaze and Ty had to unwillingly move his eyes to Adam's lips when he began speaking.

"Tyler Lox, you are amazing. You were with me every day for 5 months, and yet I couldn't figure out that you are deaf. That is amazing, Ty, but I want you to stop acting," Sky's arms tightened around Ty's petite figure, "I want you to act like yourself, starting now."

Ty was silent for a moment, but then stood on his tiptoes and reconnected their lips.

"I want us to date, then."


	11. Extra: SMUT

It was a few months and everything changed. Everything became much easier.

The whole school now knew about Ty's "handicap", thanks to Adam forcing the boy to tell them. Ty was a nervous wreck, but they took it pretty well. Just some gasps and mumbles here and there, but for the most part, they had respect for Ty for his ability to hide it so well for so long. When anyone talked to him, they made sure to face him. They didn't try to call him anymore, instead writing texts. They didn't whisper to each other during lessons anymore, they used paper.

Overall, everything was better. Ty looked much happier, often sending Adam thankful glances here and there when he thought the tanned boy wasn't looking. But he noticed everything about his boyfriend now. He didn't want anything like that happen again.

They were a nice couple, students and teachers accepted them without much problems, there were some rumors the first few days, about them being a "cute as shit nerd couple", but people moved on, instead choosing to spread rumors about the main cheerleader being a slut or something. Adam wasn't sure. He didn't pay attention.

He did, however, pay attention to Ty's recent change in showing affection. He'd get hugged unexpectedly, Ty would snuggle close to him while watching films, or he would just generally get more touchy-feely. Their make-out got more steamy, too, but Adam didn't want to push Ty into anything he didn't want himself.

Meanwhile, Ty was getting annoyed, frustrated, sad and also kind of upset. Didn't Adam see that he wanted them to take it a level higher? He was deaf, for god's sake! He couldn't hear, not don't have sex!

Or was it because Adam just didn't want to? He couldn't be sure. He could always just go up to him and straight up ask, but with his nervousness, he'd probably stammer out something along the lines of "D-Do you… w-w-w-wanna… uh… go get uh… ice cream?"

It wasn't unlikely. The only time he was ever brave was while asking Adam out. He couldn't believe he said it, so he kind of expected it to be a dream, but he was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to a text from Adam, reading "I got us some films and blankets. You wanna come over? We can cuddle."

He nearly fainted on spot.

They were a happy couple. They didn't fight, since there was nothing to fight over. More than anything, they just clicked together.

Just like today, they agreed almost instantly on watching Death Note. Ty loved the anime, and since it was subbed, they had no problems whatsoever. The two of them goofed around, throwing popcorn everywhere before mutually grabbing their respective pillows and starting to beat each other with them. Soon breathless, the boys flopped down, Ty's head landing on Adam's thigh. The brunet giggled and picked himself up. His eyes glinted, cheeks set aflame, and he fiddled with his thumbs.

Adam wouldn't laugh if he asked, right?

"Adam?" Ty's voice was soft, tentative.

"What is it?" Adam asked, raising a hand to run his fingers through Ty's tuft of brown hair.

Ty's head ducked, hands clenching his sweatpants, "Could we… you know…?"

A moment of silence.

Then Adam burst into a fit of giggles, his shoulders shaking as he pulled Ty in for a tight hug followed by a sweet kiss.

"What did you think I'd say to my boyfriend?" Adam asked as Ty's head lifted and they locked their gazes as well as their lips. Ty's cheeks were dusted a bright shade of pink, his skin tingling when Sky ran his hands down his sides.

Ty looked away for a second, but a soft smile formed on his features. Their lips mashed together, Adam grasped the hem of Ty's white V-neck. They parted and he tugged it over Ty's flushed face.

Adam's eyes roamed Ty's pale skin shamelessly, his shades set aside on the table. He wanted to see Ty as he was, not darker as his shades made everything. His eyes shined in the light the television gave off and Ty could just get lost in them.

Adam's lips touched Ty's neck, licking and biting softly, making his way downwards until his lips closed around one of the pink buds on Ty's chest. The paler boy let out a gasp, one hand tangling in Adam's mop of dark chocolate hair, the other gripping the couch's armrest tightly. Adam let go of the now perk nipple, looking up at Ty with a smug grin.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?" was his question, and Ty could only nod his head, again silenced by the embarrassment.

He was unexpectedly picked up bridal style, yelping and holding onto Adam's neck for dear life, which drew a chuckle from Adam that he could_feel_ resonating in his chest. His cheeks flushed even more, and he was sure he looked like a tomato by now.

Adam chucked him onto the bed, crawling over to him after taking off his own black tee and his golden budder pendant and tossing them away. Straddling Ty by his hips, he grinded downwards. An audible gasp and a loud moan left his mouth as his head was thrown back, throat exposed for Adam to feast on. The tan, older male didn't let the opportunity slide. He leaned down and started sucking on the spot he knew Ty's vein was located.

Another loud moan, accompanied by a soft shout of Adam's name. He didn't let the skin go until a bright red mark hadn't formed, though. By then, Ty was squirming under him, wriggling, but the only thing he managed to accomplish was grinding his covered member into Adam's.

They mots moaned at the friction, and Adam decided they were both wearing too much. He unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down along with his boxers, then turning to do the same to Ty. The boy was blushing, covering his face with both his hands.

As the garment were tossed some random place, Adam gently grasped Ty's hands and moved them away from his face, making sure Ty was looking directly at him before whispering, "You are absolutely perfect. Do not ever think anything else," he was sure to pronounce everything clearly so that Ty couldn't have the smallest chance of misunderstanding his words. Ty's eyesight blurred with tears then and he was so grateful for a boyfriend like Adam.

Wiping the tears away, Adam ran his hands down Ty's sides, stopping at his hips and gripping them. He connected their lips together, tasting a little bit of salty wetness that quickly dispersed between them, and grinded down again, but this time, with the friction being skin on skin, they both moaned loudly.

Ty wrapped his hands around Adam's shoulders, gripping tightly onto his back, sure his nails were leaving marks, but neither of them cared. Marks just meant they'd have some reminders of this night.

Adam's hand propped himself by Ty's head, the other reaching for the nightstand to feel the objects there, finally grasping the little tube of scented lube. He sat between Ty's legs, looking up to meet his gaze and waiting for the little nod of approval. He lubed up three of his fingers, waiting for a little bit to warm the lube, before placing one onto Ty's opening and gently pushing inside.

Ty gasped, by other than that, didn't show any signs of pain or discomfort, so Adam deemed it okay to add another finger, pushing it in when he pulled the other out. Ty still didn't react badly to this, and the pants and gasps leaving his lips were only fueling Adam's lust. Third finger joined in, stretching Ty's tight walls. The boy was moaning with the friction, pushing his hips down with every pump of the fingers.

When Adam felt Ty was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and lathered up his member. He positioned himself before looking up again and, again, waiting for the little nod. Once he got it, he pushed in, slowly, stopping when he was fully in to let Ty adjust.

When the pale teen started pushing back on him, he pulled out, dragging a whimper from the unhearing boy, and pushed in, making them both moan out.

"Adam… F-Faster," the teen begged, Adam more than happy to oblidge. His pace sped up, thrusts getting faster and reaching deeper inside the brunet, who was a moaning and panting mess of pleasure.

"A-Adam… I-… I'm gonna-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before he spazzed out, back arching off the mattress, cum splattering over his and Adam's stomach. Adam was close, and came seconds after his partner, the feeling of his liquids shooting into the velvety, now even tighter, passage making the shorter male moan.

Adam flopped down next to Ty, sweat sticking to both their bodies. Ty turned and nuzzled his face into Adam's chest. The taller male wrapped his hand protectively around his lover, using his forefinger to write onto Ty's back.

"Huh?" Ty asked, voice sounding tired, and Adam figured he didn't understand what he was trying to do. So instead, he reached his hand over the bed, picking up his smartphone and unlocking it. For a few seconds, his fingers furiously typed, and then he handed the phone to the almost asleep Ty.

"I love you."


End file.
